


Чем заняться приличному демону на оргии в Аду?

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley plays Tetris, Demisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Canon, and drinks wine, at the orgy in Hell, do not copy to another site, possibly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: «Всем демонам без исключения надлежит явиться в зал адских собраний для участия в оргии с целью укрепления командного духа. А то Армагеддон на носу, а упомянутым духом и не пахнет. Тем, кто решит пропустить вечеринку, грозит развоплощение минимум на сто лет... »
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Чем заняться приличному демону на оргии в Аду?

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон.

Наверное, Кроули был единственным демоном во всех девяти кругах Ада, кто мог без проблем подключиться к интернету в месте, где стоял «вой и скрежет зубовный». Скорость подключения, естественно, достигала астрономических мегабайт в секунду — иного положения дел Кроули не признавал. Другим же демонам, включая лорда Вельзевул, приходилось звонить и играть в «Шарики» онлайн, отойдя от адских врат по меньшей мере на пять шагов. Объяснялось это различие просто: Кроули не подозревал, что в Аду имелись проблемы со связью, и думал, что она прекрасно работает, а его воображение помогало превратить иллюзию в реальность.

Сегодня вечером он спускался в Ад с полностью заряженным телефоном в кармане и бутылкой австрийского вина красно-гранатового цвета, бережно завёрнутой в вощёную бумагу, подмышкой. Вино ему подарил Азирафаэль.

— Куда-куда ты идёшь? — переспросил ангел, когда Кроули заглянул к нему, чтобы отдать коробку французских пирожных, которые он якобы случайно увидел в витрине кондитерской. — Я ведь не ослышался, да?

— Не ослышался, — мрачно подтвердил Кроули. — Всем демонам без исключения надлежит явиться в зал адских собраний для участия в оргии с целью укрепления командного духа. А то Армагеддон на носу, а упомянутым духом и не пахнет. Тем, кто решит пропустить вечеринку, грозит развоплощение минимум на сто лет. Ты знаешь, что у Вельзевул нет чувства юмора.

Лицо Азирафаэля приняло сочувственное выражение.

— И там мне даже никто не нальёт. Ужас, — театрально вздохнул Кроули. Хотя, по правде сказать, оргии никогда его не привлекали. В шестнадцатом веке ему приказали организовать одну. Как только герцог Джованни слился в поцелуе с женой своего кузена, Кроули подхватил Азирафаэля под локоть и потянул к неприметной лесттнице, ведущей в погреб. «А как же приказ твоего начальства?» — попытался сопротивляться тот. Кроули кивнул в сторону герцога, который, не переставая целовать жену кузена, уже лез рукой ей под юбки: «Похоже, что они собираются останавливаться? Считай, задание выполнено. А ты благословил дочь герцога и сейчас тоже свободен. Пойдём лучше выпьем. Герцог тот ещё извращенец, но в напитках он разбирается». И вечеринка на двоих в полумраке погреба, по мнению Кроули, была намного интересней любой оргии. С кем ещё он мог обсудить последние новости политики за бокалом дорогого вина, подаренного герцогу самим королём Франции?

Азирафаэль задумался на мгновение.

— Я недавно купил австрийский Zweigelt Lieblich. Вино не винтажное, но вкус у него неплохой. Думаю, бутылочка скрасит твоё пребывание… среди коллег.

Кроули просиял.

— Ты настоящий ангел, — промурлыкал он.

— Я стараюсь, — серьёзно произнёс Азирафаэль и покраснел до кончиков ушей.   
  
У входа в зал собраний Кроули встретил один из Эриков.

— Опаздываем, — неодобрительно процедил он.

Кроули приподнял очки, и Эрик попятился, зеленея в буквальном смысле как лягушка. Кроули ему улыбнулся, и демона-зайчика как ветром сдуло. В Аду до сих пор считали, что Змея-искусителя злить опасно для жизни, и это было приятно. Кроули проскользнул внутрь зала, выбрал уголок потемнее, где не слышались крики и стоны, и, сотворив себе удобное кресло, открыл вино, материализовал хрустальный бокал (из горла пьют маргиналы из подворотни, а он всё-таки культурный демон) и включил на телефоне «Тетрис». Он так увлёкся игрой, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Хастур гаркнул у него над ухом:

— Опять отлыниваешь?

Кроули поставил игру на паузу и одарил Хастура презрительным взглядом.

— Мне приказали сюда явиться. Я явился. Какие проблемы?

— Тебе приказали участвовать, а ты сидишь в стороне, — покачал головой Хастур.

Кроули поднёс бокал с вином к губам, не торопясь делал глоток. Азирафаэль был прав — вкус у Zweigelt Lieblich оказался отличный, немного терпкий, с приятным послевкусием двух сортов винограда.

— Меня не устраивает список развлечений, — сказал он. — Тройнички, порка, унижение, игры с кровью, электричеством и ножами? Сатана, как это банально. Ничего нового за шесть тысяч лет здесь придумать не сумели. Так что я пас, извини. И иди ты… к Лигуру, он машет плёткой и мигает как светофор, того и гляди глаза из орбит вывалятся. Не мешай мне устанавливать мировой рекорд. 

— Ты… — угрожающе начал Хастур.

— Сгинь, — Кроули щёлкнул пальцами и вернулся к игре.

Полчаса спустя, выходя за врата, он прикидывал, чем можно подкупить Азирафаэля, чтобы тот благословил Алексея Пажитнова и Вадима Герасимова, подаривших миру «Тетрис», без которого было бы очень и очень грустно. В бутылке плескались остатки Zweigelt Lieblich, дул прохладный ветерок, в небе светила полная луна, а за поворотом ждал верный Бентли, чтобы через пять минут пронестись по улицам Лондона на скорости девяносто пять миль в час под неизменный сборник лучших песен группы Queen.

«А жизнь-то прекрасна», — подумал Кроули, вдавливая педаль газа до упора. Они с Азирафаэлем обязательно остановят Армагеддон, чтобы так и оставалось, отныне и впредь.


End file.
